Fairy Cookie/OvenBreak
}} Fairy Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on November 30, 2016, alongside her Pet, Flower Pod. She creates a shield out of Magnetic Aura. Skill Creates Magnetic Aura which also serves as a shield. Collision will pop the shield, which will appear again after a given time. Level Up for stronger magnetic field and more frequent shield activation. Magic Candy Fairy Jellies appear while running. The stronger the enchanted power, the more frequent it appears. Story With the least calories and highest fiber content, she is the healthiest Cookie of all. She can even produce oxygen, which keeps the air clean around her. She uses the energy of the forest to create a protective shield. Those who envy Fairy Cookie say she has strawberry jam of ambition inside, but you don't believe them, right? (Little Bee) She might seem a cute little bee, but don't you dare make her angry, because she STINGS! (Lily of the Valley) ''Fairy Cookie only wears this costume on special occasions. They say that lily of the valley brings happiness. With that being said, let's look forward to today!'' Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Nature will protect us! General * Just close your eyes and feel the breeze. * Nothing can beat the smell of dew and flowers! * No need to fight. * Don't you just love the feeling of warm sunlight? * Let's help these beautiful flowers to bloom. * Let's take care of nature together! * Nature will protect us... * Do you feel the energy of the forest? 1vs1 Race * Are you ready to be... defeated? :) * Nature will reject you. * Well, winning does quench my thirst... * I have nature on my side! Tired * My wings are tired... Lobby Daily Gift *I've a gift for you... "Hi!" * May the winds blow your way! * May the sun shine upon you! Like * You’re so kind..! * Your heart is as pure as spring water...! Talk * I like peace and calm... * Green fields, whispers of leaves... That’s what I like..! * Paper is made from trees! How horrible! * I like everything floral and natural! Gift *I can feel the energy of Life... (Given Fairy Flower Seed) *Just what I like the most..! (Given Pale Leaf) *I’m afraid I can’t accept... (Given Silver Piece of Paper) Lily of the Valley General *Let's cover this place with flowers! *Feel the might of forest! 1vs1 Race * Tired * Little Bee General * 1vs1 Race * Tired * Relationship Chart * Angel Cookie: Poor Angel Cookie! Good luck with flying! * Zombie Cookie: Hm, why is Zombie Cookie afraid of plants...? * Herb Cookie: Ah, Herb Cookie...He loves nature! * Wind Archer Cookie: Ah, the guardian of the forest! Updates * February 28, 2017 ** A Magic Candy has been added. * August 30, 2017 ** The unlock goal, reaching Escape Level 6 has been retired. * April 28, 2018 ** An unlock goal, reaching Land 2 has been added. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy greatly increased. ** Combi bonus boosted from +800 points for Flower Jellies to +9600. Trivia * Fairy Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake...? How nice..."